


She got no presence

by Jonghyun_Appa



Series: Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Byakuya exploded in a showed of pretty pink petals, Doesn't Renji had paperwork he should be doing, Gen, Ravyn needs to talk to new people, There may or may not be a major time jump here, as i said i may fill in the blanks, but probably not, or just anyone than her squad really, this may or may not have occurred off screen, this was done in 2012 originally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa
Summary: Fights in Squad 6 aren't as normal as you'd think.





	She got no presence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

“How can she be a Lieutenant she has no spiritual pressure at all, now that other guy? When he walked past I could hardly breathe, it was like standing next to one of the Captain’s!” Ichigo sighed this was the seventeenth person he’d heard complaining about the new transfer, well one of them, he supposed it was because they didn’t know that she used to be the equivalent of Soifon back in the European branch and so had learnt to hide her spiritual pressure.

 

“Kurosaki-taicho, this is the last lot, and then you can begin your rounds. I’ll be leaving for the world of the living afterwards.” He looked up and smiled at the small pile of papers in Momo’s hands; in the few months since the new Lieutenants had arrived he’d managed to get all the paperwork sorted.

 

“Thanks Momo, have a safe journey.” He watched as she smiled and left the room, looking at the top paper he began to sign away. Within a few moments there was a knock on his door, with a sigh he looked up and watched the figure that was just in the shadows.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Kurosaki-taicho the Lieutenant of Squad 6 has a missive for you from Kuchiki-taicho.” The shinigami looked down the hall, “It’s pretty urgent from the amount of shinigami that escorted the new Lieutenant here.”

 

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow before standing and following the shinigami along the halls and into the courtyard outside, just as the shinigami had said there was the new Lieutenant surrounded by Squad 6 member’s, by the gates were Renji and Rukia. The hollow part of him chuckled darkly - _seems the new Lieutenants gotten into a bit of trouble with the Captain_ -

 

Ichigo sighed and looked towards the English shinigami, her uniform had been changing over the past few months from her old one to the Asian branch uniforms although she had made modifications, like the tightness of the hakama and the sleeveless shitagi and kosode (A/N: think Hisagi Shuuhei’s clothes with tighter pants ^_^). It also showed the tattoo on her arm, a skull with thorned roses wrapped around it. Like the first time he had seen her, her zanpakuto was missing, he wondered briefly if he’d ever seen her carrying it.

 

“Okay, so what was so important that Byakuya sent all of you to me?”

 

“Kurosaki-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho wants Lieutenant Redbird to socialise more by spending time with the different Squad’s Lieutenants and Captain’s. This was met by a severe disagreement and led to half of Squad 6’s barracks being destroyed.” Rikichi, the only unseated officer, spoke from in front of the now smirking Lieutenant, Ichigo frowned as he looked towards her again, she didn’t look as if she’d been in a fight and he noticed she now had her zanpakuto although he had no idea how she’d managed it.

 

“There were no spikes in spiritual pressure to show a fight had broken out between Byakuya and Redbird, if what you said is true then how was no one alerted?” He asked, Rikichi just shrugged and glanced behind him towards his new Lieutenant, Renji and Rukia had stepped forwards into the courtyard and his own Squad were coming to see what the commotion was.

 

“I can answer that Kurosaki-taicho. I simply cloaked the spiritual pressure, much like how I’m hiding my own at this moment in time. I didn’t expect my calm Captain to explode in a mass of pink petals, and I certainly didn’t expect him to use bankai when I defended myself against his attacks.” There were a few gasps at this statement and Ichigo looked closer at her, she did seem to be favouring her right leg and there was a wariness he hadn’t noted before. He watched as her image flickered just before she collapsed on the floor at Renji’s feet, where before her uniform had been perfect it was now a mass of scrap material and blood clots.

 

“Tell Squad 4 now!” Ichigo called as he flash stepped to the fallen Lieutenant, Renji and Rukia, “Do you have any idea what made Byakuya do this? Is Byakuya alright?” he spoke quietly to them both as Renji picked the English shinigami up and they all flash stepped to the Squad 4 healing rooms. What a way to start his freedom from paperwork, he just hoped all his peaceful days weren’t so eventful. – _At least it’s not more paperwork_ \- his hollow supplied happily.


End file.
